This application is to request funding for the 2005 Gordon Research Conference on Catecholamines at Proctor Academy, Andover, NH from July 24-29, 2005. The 2005 Conference will seek to illuminate leading research in catecholamine neurobiology, as well as catecholamine function and dysfunction, and will include molecular, systems and behavioral levels of analysis. Although speakers and session leaders will provide an introduction suited for the less acquainted attendee, presentations will be geared to late-breaking, novel and unpublished findings. The attendees are expected to be approximately 120 participants of whom approximately 95% are academic researchers. Approximately 40% are expected to be undergraduates, graduate students, and postdoctoral researchers, and the remainder is expected to be laboratory heads, including many of the leading researchers in the catecholamine field. About 25% will speak, and the majority of the remainder will present posters. The goals are to advance the field by facilitating the freest possible discussion and argument on the latest and most controversial ideas in the field, as well as to contributing to future collaboration, and providing important feedback to less experienced scientists. The sessions are entitled Behavior & Neurotransmission; Driving Neuronal Activity; Is dopamine the substrate for reward? a debate; Synaptic modulation; Catecholamines & neurodegeneration; Receptors and transporters - postsynaptic; Behavioral disorders; Receptors and transporters - presynaptic; Integrating biology and behavior.